The Riveras Episode 2 - August: A Friend in Need
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: August 1999: When Oscar comes to stay with Kevin, Carl worries about their relationship. Meanwhile, the two boys decide to go out and get some information for Kevin's school project, and end up finding more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

The front doorbell rang. Beth put the washing she was carrying onto the kitchen surface and went to answer the door.

'Hello Oscar,' she said pleasantly to the person on the other side.

'Hi,' Oscar smiled self-consciously. 'Thanks for inviting me to stay.'

'Oh, don't be silly,' Beth smiled at him. 'It was all Kevin's idea, of course – you should thank him, really. In fact...'

The sound of rapid, youthful footfalls on the stairs had already become audible as Kevin appeared in the front hallway. Beth stepped aside to make room for Oscar to enter the house.

'Dude!' Oscar grinned.

'What's up?' Kevin grinned back.

Oscar launched himself at Kevin and they tumbled into the front hallway, punching each other and tripping over each other's feet and laughing manically. Carl had appeared in the living room doorway and was viewing the scene with suspicion.

'What the heck are they doing?' he whispered to Beth.

'Greeting each other,' Beth whispered back, 'in the traditional way that boys do.'

'We never did it like that in my day,' said Carl.

'I bet some boys did,' said Beth, 'even if you didn't.'

Beth crossed back over to the front door as Dana appeared in the door frame with a small holdall in one hand and a guitar case in the other.

'I see the boys are having fun already,' she remarked. 'Thanks so much for suggesting this – Oscar's really been looking forward to it.'

'So has Kevin,' said Beth. 'It was his suggestion. Please, come inside – Kevin can show Oscar upstairs while we have a cup of coffee. Kevin, come and take Oscar's things, please.'

Kevin disentangled his head from Oscar's left arm and went to take the luggage, making a half-hearted attempt to smooth down his hair as he did so.

'Take your guest upstairs and help him make up his bed,' Beth instructed her son. 'I've laid out a few pillowcases he might like.'

'Thanks, Mom,' Kevin grinned.

Kevin darted upstairs clutching Oscar's holdall and guitar; Oscar came hot on his heels and slapped him across the small of the back, eliciting high-pitched laughter from both of them. Carl glared at the staircase and opened his mouth to say something.

'Do you take decaf, Dana?' Beth asked her visitor hurriedly, forestalling Carl's remark.

'Oh, I'm easy,' Dana shrugged. 'Whatever's going. You certainly have a lovely home, Beth.'

The two women made their way to the kitchen amidst a further exchange of pleasantries. Carl scowled up at the hallway on the next storey before returning to the living room.

* * *

'She's put out the pink one,' Kevin remarked, as he stared down at the array of pillowcases that had carefully been laid out on his bed. 'Why does she think you'd want a pink pillowcase?'

'I don't mind pink,' Oscar shrugged, as he finished balancing his guitar case against the wall and came over to join Kevin, 'but I don't want to rush into any decisions. What else do I get to choose from?'

'There's this _He-Man_ one, or you can have the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ one if you want,' said Kevin. 'I don't know which character that is – it's the one with the D on his belt.'

'Donatello,' said Oscar. 'Yeah, I'll take that one.'

He was suddenly forced to steady himself as Kevin slammed a pillow into his chest; the Donatello pillowcase duly followed.

'Donatello...' Kevin muttered. 'So _that's_ why Kylie called the baby sea turtle Donatella!'

'Say what, dude?' said Oscar.

'I'll tell you about it later, man,' said Kevin. 'You get the pillow ready and then help yourself to a top-sheet from the pile in the linen closet across the hall, and I'll blow up the blow-up mattress.'

'What, just with your own puff?' Oscar asked. 'I thought you were supposed to use an electric pump on those things.'

'I don't think we have an electric pump,' Kevin shrugged.

'You sure you've got the lung capacity, dude?' Oscar laughed.

'Sure I have, man!' Kevin replied firmly. 'You just wait and see.'

A few minutes later Kevin emerged from his bedroom panting heavily and looking very red in the face, while Oscar shoved him repeatedly in a playful manner. Carl was hanging around at the top of the stairs.

'Okay, I take it back, bro,' Oscar was saying. 'Your lung capacity really is something out of the ordinary.'

'What the heck have you two been up to in there?' Carl asked suspiciously.

'Getting Oscar's bed ready, Dad,' said Kevin. 'Y'know, the blow-up one.'

'Oh, yeah, right,' said Carl, suddenly looking guilty. 'Beth asked me to blow that up last night but I guess I forgot. Sorry.'

'It's cool, Dad,' said Kevin. 'I handled it.'

'What are you and Oscar going to do now?' Carl asked, sounding slightly suspicious again.

'Catch up, play some guitar, that kind of thing,' Kevin shrugged. 'That okay with you, Dad?'

'Of course it is, son,' said Carl.

'Oscar just wants to say so-long to his mom first,' said Kevin, 'so if you wouldn't mind getting out of the way...'

Carl stepped to one side and Kevin pulled Oscar over to the staircase. As they descended, Carl heard their whispered conversation.

'I don't think your dad likes me, dude,' said Oscar.

'Sure he does,' said Kevin. 'He's just not very good with first impressions, like I told you.'

'That was my second impression,' Oscar pointed out.

'Well, he's not very good with those either,' Kevin laughed. 'Anyways, don't worry about it – _I_ like you, so there!'

Their voices faded as they made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

The final chord of 'Viva Forever' reverberated from Oscar's guitar as Kevin finished singing the last chorus.

'Sweet,' Oscar remarked. 'I'm glad your voice still hasn't broken.'

'I think it's starting to think about it,' said Kevin, tentatively rubbing his larynx. 'Won't I be able to sing when it goes?'

'Oh no, you will,' said Oscar. 'It just won't be the same – you won't sound pure anymore.'

'Couldn't I still sound pure with a slightly deeper voice?' asked Kevin.

'I don't think so, dude. You ever heard of Aled Jones?'

'No.'

'You just look him up on the internet and see how many people want to hear a voice like yours singing after it's broken,' Oscar grinned mischievously. 'The answer is none.'

'Shut up!' Kevin laughed, and threw one of his pillows at Oscar.

'Is it time for lunch yet?' asked Oscar, deflecting the pillow with the string-free side of his guitar.

'Well, it could be,' said Kevin. 'It's under some plastic wrap in the fridge and we can get it whenever we want. I guess we've had a pretty full morning – we had a Playmboil cowboys and Indians battle, I beat the hell out of you at arm-wrestling, we did some karate and then we recreated almost all the Spice Girls' greatest hits. Do you want to get out of the house after lunch – go for a walk or something?'

'Yeah, good idea,' said Oscar. 'Where should we walk to?'

'I don't know,' Kevin shrugged, 'just around the block, I guess.'

'Or maybe...' said Oscar, then he hesitated.

'Maybe what, man?' Kevin prompted him.

'I read that Post-It on the side of your computer when you left the room for a minute between "Naked" and "Stop",' Oscar confessed. 'It says you want to go to the Sixteenth Precinct and interview someone there about your grandfather.'

'Oh, yeah,' said Kevin. 'I just thought I might, that's all. I have to do this project about a real-life hero for my new school, so I chose _mi abuelo_... sorry, I mean my grandfather.'

'You don't need to apologise for speaking Spanish, bro,' said Oscar. 'Not to me, anyways. That's really cool that you chose him to write about.'

'I once heard my dad say that when you're a cop in New York City, you're somebody,' said Kevin, 'and that's one thing I think he's right about. Seeing as my granddad died on the job, that has to make him a hero, doesn't it?'

'Definitely,' said Oscar.

'Eduardo's been telling me about his... well, his final case,' said Kevin, 'but I thought it'd be cool if I could just do a teensy interview with one of the cops who used to work with him.'

'Okay, so let's do it!' said Oscar. 'Let's go over to the Sixteenth Precinct and interview someone about your granddad this afternoon.'

'Are you sure that's what you want to do?' said Kevin. 'I mean, I could easily do it when you're gone, and I'm sure I could get Eduardo to come with me for moral support.'

'Well, if that's what you want, dude,' Oscar shrugged, 'but I'm offering you moral support right now if you want it, so...'

Kevin grinned and said, 'Okay, let's do it.'

'How far away is it?'

'Oh, not too far – twenty minutes' walk, twenty-five if the stop lights are against us.'

'Excellent,' said Oscar.

* * *

'Al Rivera doesn't work here anymore,' said the desk sergeant.

Kevin and Oscar glared up at her from the other side of the counter.

'I know,' said Kevin, 'he's been dead for almost ten years. I just want to talk to someone about him – he was my granddad.'

'So talk to someone in your family,' said the desk sergeant, as if she were speaking to a mentally deficient person.

'How long have you worked here, ma'am?' asked Oscar.

'Three years,' said the sergeant.

'Could you just do us a favour and find someone who's worked here for more than ten years and ask them to come and have a chat with Al Rivera's grandson?' said Oscar. 'That's not too much to ask now, is it?'

'Actually, it is!' the sergeant snapped. 'You think I don't have better things to do with my time? You think this city's entire police department can come to a halt just because a couple of kids want to start looking up their family trees? You have no idea, do you? I'm very underpaid and very overworked...'

'What's going on here, Sergeant Dawkins?' asked a deep, authoritative voice.

'Oh... nothing, Lieutenant Fancy,' said the sergeant, as a tall black man in a grey suit came up to the desk. 'I'm just explaining to these two boys that the NYPD does not exist for the sole purpose of fulfilling their every little whim!'

'Oh, I don't know about that,' said Lieutenant Fancy, smiling down at Kevin and Oscar. 'Protect and _serve_ remember, Sergeant. Did I hear one of you kids mention the name Al Rivera?'

'Yes, sir,' said Kevin. 'Did you know him?'

'I knew him well,' Lieutenant Fancy nodded. 'But what's he to you?'

'I'm his grandson,' said Kevin.

'I see,' said Lieutenant Fancy. 'Sergeant Dawkins, I'm taking these boys into the soft interview room – please see that we're not disturbed.'

'But Lieutenant, you're supposed to be back at the Fifteenth Precinct by –'

'I just gave you an order, Sergeant; are you questioning it?'

'Of course not, sir,' Sergeant Dawkins said with bad grace. 'Whatever you say.'

'Come on,' Lieutenant Fancy said to Kevin and Oscar, 'this way.'

* * *

Lieutenant Fancy entered the interview room, placed his briefcase on the table, opened it up and removed a large chocolate éclair. He proceeded to eat this as he indicated that Kevin and Oscar should take a seat opposite him.

'Would you boys like an éclair?' he asked when they were all sitting down.

'Um... no, thanks very much,' said Kevin. 'We just had lunch.'

'A fine man, Al Rivera,' said Lieutenant Fancy, 'and a good cop. He was one of the first non-white lieutenants in the NYPD. He was in charge of the detective squad at this precinct – I first met him when I took over the detective squad over at the Fifteenth Precinct, which I've been in charge of for about twelve years now.'

'So you worked with him?' Kevin asked eagerly.

'On a few cases, yeah,' said Lieutenant Fancy. 'It was a real tough break, what happened to him. Of course we all run the risk every day, and it's a risk every cop is proud to take, but that doesn't make it any easier. You're Al's grandson, huh?'

'Yes, sir,' said Kevin. 'I'm doing a school project about him.'

'Admirable,' said Lieutenant Fancy, starting on his second éclair. 'How old were you when he died – about three?'

'Yeah, I was three,' said Kevin.

'What's your name?'

'Kevin... and this is my friend Oscar.'

'It's... we're... it's really great of you to take the time to talk to us, Lieutenant,' said Oscar, executing a small bow of his head.

'My pleasure entirely,' said Lieutenant Fancy. 'How much do you remember of your granddad, Kevin?'

'A lot,' said Kevin. 'I know I was young, but I remember everything.'

'About when he died?'

'Yes... and before that. When I used to spend the night at his house, he gave me the most wonderful _salsa_ I've ever tasted to eat before bed... and he used to tell me I'd grow up into a big strong boy, and be interested in guns and mice and other things like that.'

'Was he right?' asked Lieutenant Fancy, smiling.

'Not really,' Kevin laughed. 'The only guns I'm interested in are proton guns, and I don't really like rodents as pets.'

'You _are_ strong, though,' Oscar put in. 'I'm worried you'll kill me if I teach you any more karate!'

'If you really want to know about what Al was like as a cop, you should talk to old Sanjay at the convenience store a couple of blocks from here,' said Lieutenant Fancy. 'Sergeant Dawkins was right – I have to get back to my own precinct now, but I'll give you my card and I'll draw you a diagram of how to get to the store.'

'Thanks, Lieutenant,' Kevin beamed. 'Did this Sanjay guy know my granddad well?'

'Al once foiled an armed robbery attempt at the store,' said Lieutenant Fancy, 'and he was great friends with Sanjay for the rest of his life after that. Here, this is my card; sorry, it's got some chocolate and cream on it but it'll soon wipe off.'

'No problem,' said Kevin, 'and thanks again.'

'My pleasure,' said Lieutenant Fancy.

* * *

'Excuse me,' Kevin said to the elderly Asian man behind the counter of the convenience store, 'are you Sanjay?'

'Yes,' the store clerk replied guardedly. 'And who might you be?'

'I'm Kevin Rivera, Al Rivera's grandson,' said Kevin. 'I've come to interview you about my grandfather.'

'Have you now?' said Sanjay. 'Or are you just trying to distract me while your pal over there steals half my stock?'

Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see Oscar raiding the magazine rack in a frenzied fashion.

'I'm gonna pay for all these, I swear,' Oscar said, when he found that Kevin and Sanjay were both staring at him.

'And I really am Al Rivera's grandson,' Kevin said earnestly, turning back to the counter.

'I believe you, boy,' said Sanjay, after studying Kevin's face for a couple of minutes. 'Yes, I see him in you... I see him clearly now. You have his nose, you know.'

'I was told he once foiled an armed robbery attempt here,' said Kevin.

'He sure did,' said Sanjay. 'Your granddaddy saved my damn life that day, kid. Thirty-five years I've owned this store – I guess I've been lucky not to've been staring down the barrel of a shotgun more than once. But that was the only time, and Al Rivera appeared out of nowhere like some guardian angel and disarmed the robber in less than a second – I'm still not sure exactly what he did.'

'Maybe he knew karate,' said Oscar, as he dumped a huge stack of magazines and two bottles of Pepsi onto the counter.

'What're you doing with all that stuff, man?' Kevin asked.

'Oh, you know,' said Oscar, 'just picking up my usual magazines. One of the Pepsis is for you, dude.'

'Thanks,' said Kevin, 'but I still don't –'

'Can you tell my fiend here all about the robbery?' Oscar cut in, addressing Sanjay. 'He's doing a project about real-life heroes.'

'Al Rivera was certainly that,' said Sanjay, as he absently scanned the barcodes on Oscar's magazines. 'I'll close the store for half an hour and tell you all about it.'

'Are you sure you don't mind?' said Kevin, removing a small notepad and a biro from his back pocket.

'I don't mind at all,' said Sanjay. 'I owe your granddaddy my life, so I figure I owe you at least a half-hour of what's left of it.'

* * *

'Thanks so much; that's really great,' said Kevin, slipping his notebook back into his pocket with one hand and finishing the last dregs of his Pepsi with the other. 'I'll get an A for sure now.'

'If you want to try for an A-plus, you could do worse than having a word with Jose Rodriguez,' said Sanjay.

'Who's that?' asked Kevin.

'Guy who used to do undercover work for Al,' said Sanjay. 'Unofficially, y'know?'

'You mean a snout,' said Kevin.

'Like Huggy Bear,' said Oscar.

'Exactly,' said Sanjay. 'I've got his address written down somewhere; I don't know if he's still living there, but it might be worth a look if you've got the time.'

A few minutes later, Kevin and Oscar emerged from the convenience store. Kevin was carrying a small scrap of paper; Oscar was carrying a huge stack of magazines.

'Should we go see this Huggy Bear guy right now?' asked Oscar.

'Um... oh, no,' said Kevin, as he read the scrap of paper. 'This place is over five miles from here. We'll have to go talk to him tomorrow – we can take the subway.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Oscar.

'Do you want me to carry some of those magazines for you?' asked Kevin.

'No thanks,' said Oscar, 'I'm good.'

* * *

Kevin wriggled around under the top-sheet on his bed, forcing his way into his men's pyjamas. At the same time, Oscar stood beside the blow-up bed and removed every item of clothing he was wearing except for his underpants. Kevin stared at him with some surprise.

'I'll leave my clothes here while I use the bathroom, if that's okay with you,' said Oscar.

'Sure,' said Kevin, as his head emerged from his T-shirt and he jumped out of bed.

'I hope you don't mind if I don't wear a T-shirt to sleep,' said Oscar. 'It's so damn hot.'

'Knock yourself out, bro,' said Kevin. 'I'll open the bottom window while you're gone.'

A few minutes later, Oscar approached the bedroom from the direction of the bathroom. Before he reached the door, Kevin opened it. Oscar was surprised to see that he had taken his T-shirt off.

'You're right,' said Kevin, 'it's too hot for T-shirts.'

'Yeah,' said Oscar. 'I've got to tell you, dude, I'm quite relieved – I thought I was embarrassing you by taking off all my clothes in the middle of your bedroom.'

'Oh, you were,' Kevin grinned, 'but I've decided to loosen up now.'

Oscar grinned back at him and they punched each other on the arm. They then entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Across the corridor, the door of Carl and Beth's room eased its way shut.

'You won't believe what I just saw!' Carl informed his wife.

'Was it Kevin and Oscar going to bed?' asked Beth. 'I heard them talking in the hallway and then the door closing. Seems like a perfectly normal state of affairs to me.'

'But they were both wearing nothing but underpants!'

'Well, it's hot.'

'Yes, but... but...'

'It just means they're becoming comfortable around each other,' said Beth. 'I'm glad they're getting on so well.'

'Maybe they're getting on a bit _too_ well!'

'Don't be silly, Carl,' said Beth. 'Come to bed and stop thinking about it.'

* * *

As he finished pulling the curtains halfway across the window, Kevin became aware that Oscar was staring at his upper torso.

'What are you looking at, man?' Kevin could not help but ask.

'Your scar,' said Oscar. 'It's really cool. Don't you think it's cool?'

'Not when I think about how I got it.'

'Can I touch it?'

'Sure, if you want.'

* * *

'Do you realise what they could be doing in there?' Carl said darkly.

'They're not doing anything,' Beth sighed. 'They're just going to bed.'

'You really think they're going straight to sleep?' asked Carl.

'Well... no, they'll probably talk for a while first,' said Beth.

'About what?'

'I don't know, whatever adolescent boys like to talk about nowadays. You should be the expert on boy stuff, not me! Didn't you ever have a sleepover when you were a kid?'

'Yes, but we never stood around in nothing but underpants!' Carl asserted.

'Well, times change,' Beth reasoned. 'Whatever they're doing in there, I'm sure it's completely innocent.'

* * *

'Are you planning to stand there stroking my shoulder all night?' Kevin asked, unable to keep the grin from his face.

'Sorry,' said Oscar, withdrawing his hand. 'You're right; we should go to sleep. Except...'

'Except what, bro?'

'You won't believe what I got from that convenience store.'

'You mean all those magazines?'

'Not _all_ of them.'

Oscar darted over to where his luggage was spread out on the floor and retrieved a single magazine from amongst the clutter. He presented it to Kevin with a large grin on his face.

'What the heck is... whoa, dude!' Kevin exclaimed when he saw the cover.

'Pretty cool, huh?' Oscar grinned.

'Yeah, but... but... weren't you embarrassed buying this?' asked Kevin. 'And why didn't the old guy say anything?'

'No I wasn't, and because he didn't know what it was,' said Oscar. 'I tucked it in with all those other magazines and he just went through the pile scanning the barcodes – he never even noticed it.'

'Is that why you bought so many magazines?'

'Of course, man.'

'Respect, dude,' said Kevin.

'It's no big deal,' Oscar shrugged. 'I do it all the time back home. So, can we sit on your bed and look through it?'

'Um, well...' Kevin only demurred for half a second. 'Yeah, okay, let's!'

* * *

'Maybe I should go in and check on them,' said Carl.

'Don't you dare!' said Beth. 'Kevin would be so embarrassed.'

'What would he have to be embarrassed about?'

'The fact that his father would be invading his privacy when he has a guest! I can't think of much he'd find more embarrassing than that!'

'I just know they haven't gone to sleep yet,' said Carl. 'What do you think they're doing?'

'I'm sure they're just doing what twelve-year-old boys do,' said Beth.

* * *

'Look,' said Oscar, 'if we each grab a corner, we can hold it between us like this.'

'Yeah,' said Kevin, 'that works.'

* * *

'Do you really think so?' said Carl, sounding slightly worried.

'Yes,' said Beth. 'Now let's go to sleep.'

* * *

The next morning, Kevin awoke to find Oscar looking at him from the blow-up bed. They both smiled in a slightly embarrassed way.

'Hey,' said Kevin.

'Hey,' said Oscar.

'I'm glad you enjoyed my magazine,' said Oscar.

'I'm glad you bought it,' said Kevin.

'You can keep it if you want,' said Oscar. 'I have a pile of them back home.'

'You'll have to help me hide it,' said Kevin.

'Sure,' said Oscar. 'We'll ram it right underneath your mattress, out of the reach of even the most zealous of bed-tidying parents.'

'Great,' said Kevin, grinning now. 'Still up for visiting Huggy Bear after breakfast?'

'You bet!' grinned Oscar.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar and Kevin stared up at the dilapidated front door at the top of the steps in front of them.

'This whole neighbourhood stinks!' Oscar complained. 'And it's full of bums. I feel like I'm gonna get mugged at any second!'

'You shouldn't live in a world of stereotypes, bro,' Kevin advised. 'This is New York City – not all of it is pretty. Besides, you know advanced karate – no one can mug you.'

'Yeah, well... let's just get this over with,' said Oscar. 'You go first.'

Kevin walked up the steps and knocked on the front door, which shook and swayed violently under the pressure.

'Watch out, you're knocking too hard,' Oscar warned.

'I barely touched it,' said Kevin. 'It's almost totally rotten.'

'He probably doesn't even live here anymore,' said Oscar. 'The place looks like it's been abandoned for years.'

Kevin bent down and opened the letterbox; he quickly recoiled from the door.

'Jeez!' he exclaimed. 'It smells like something died in there.'

'Can we go home now?' said Oscar.

'No – I think there's someone living here,' said Kevin, peering through the letterbox. 'I can see through to the kitchen and there's a paper grocery bag on the surface.'

'It's probably been there for years.'

'No, it's clean and fresh and not crumpled up,' said Kevin. 'The sides are all stiff – you know, erect.'

Oscar snorted with laughter and Kevin went slightly red. He let the letterbox drop shut.

'I don't think it's derelict,' Kevin said firmly, as he came back down the steps.

'Just from seeing a paper bag?' said Oscar.

'It doesn't _feel_ empty,' said Kevin. 'When a place doesn't have anyone living in it, you can feel it when you go inside... or see inside.'

'Are you psychic, dude?'

'I don't think so. Maybe we could get your dad to run some tests on me.'

They both smirked and then turned back to look at the house.

'Let's take a look through the front window,' said Kevin.

'Do what?' Oscar asked, sounding rather alarmed.

'If it's really derelict, no one will ever know we did it,' Kevin pointed out, 'but if there _is_ someone living there, there'll be furniture and stuff.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' said Oscar. 'But that window's very high up.'

'Sit on my shoulders,' Kevin offered.

'Why?' said Oscar.

'So you can see through the window,' Kevin explained. 'Either that or I'll sit on yours.'

'No, you go on the bottom,' said Oscar. 'You're stronger than me.'

Kevin crouched down and Oscar straddled his shoulders. Slowly and carefully, Kevin stood back up and sidled in front of the window.

'Right a little,' Oscar instructed. 'A little more – this window is filthy! Ah, yes, there we go.'

'What can you see?' Kevin asked eagerly.

'TV, bookcase, standing lamp, dirty old sofa,' Oscar related. 'I think you're right about someone living here, dude.'

'What makes you say that?'

'The TV's switched on.'

'Is anyone watching it?'

'I don't think so, but I can't really see the bottom half of the room. Hang on a sec.'

Kevin winced with discomfort as Oscar squirmed around on his shoulders. Oscar proceeded to grasp the window ledge and pull himself up so that he was perching on top of Kevin's head, half his weight taken by the ledge and the other half by Kevin's spine.

'Oof,' said Kevin, as Oscar started to slip forward over his eyes, 'watch where you're sitting, man.'

'It was your idea to have me on top, dude,' Oscar pointed out.

'Yeah, but I didn't know you were gonna dangle your balls right in front of my eyes!' said Kevin.

'Stop exaggerating,' Oscar laughed. 'It's okay, I can see everything now.'

'Anything interesting to report?'

'Um... oh my God!'

Oscar slipped and tumbled off Kevin's head, landing in a crumpled heap on the pavement. Kevin rushed to help him to his feet.

'Thanks, dude,' said Oscar.

'No problem,' said Kevin. 'But what the hell did you see in there that made you do that?'

'There's a dead body on the floor!' Oscar announced dramatically.

'A dead body?'

'Yeah... well, a lifeless body anyway. He's just lying there in the middle of the floor.'

'Do you think it's Jose Rodriguez?'

'It could be. I mean, he looks like that could be his name, yeah.'

'He could still be alive,' said Kevin. 'We have to get in there and check it out.'

'Yeah, I guess we do,' said Oscar. 'You lead the way, bro.'

Kevin ran back up the front steps and started jiggling the door handle; the rotten door rattled and shook but it did not come open. Kevin started to hurl himself against it; it was clearly starting to give.

'Wait a sec, dude,' said Oscar, coming to the top of the steps, 'let me try something.'

Kevin stood to one side as Oscar narrowed his gaze at the door. With one quick, fluid motion, he aimed a kick at a carefully selected point just below the door handle. The lock mechanism groaned and juddered, before giving way and allowing the door to swing open.

'Yes!' Oscar yelled in triumph. 'Nailed it!'

Kevin clapped him on the back before leading the way inside. He skidded into the front room and got his first sight of the prostrate figure, lying on its back in the middle of the floor and looking very worse for wear. The television was showing grainy home video footage of a Hispanic couple indulging in an outdoor celebration of some kind with several young children.

'Jeez!' Oscar remarked, covering his nose as he entered the room. 'What a dump!'

Kevin was already kneeling beside the unconscious man. Oscar scanned the room and bent to pick up a small bottle from the floor.

'Dude,' he said, 'look at this.'

Kevin looked over to see Oscar holding up an empty aspirin bottle. There was a pile of about six more by his knees.

'Oh my God,' Kevin muttered.

'He's taken an overdose,' Oscar remarked, as he shuffled over to join Kevin. 'I think he's killed himself... or tried to.'

'Give him mouth-to-mouth or something,' said Kevin.

'What?' said Oscar, sounding utterly horrified. 'No way, I'm not doing that!'

'Why not?'

'I don't know what to do! Plus he's all yucky and covered in vomit!'

'Get out of the way and I'll do it, then.'

'Are you sure you know how?'

'Yes – I've done a course!'

Oscar drew back from the unmoving figure as Kevin leant over it. Then Oscar saw something that made his eyes open to their widest extent.

'Wait, don't do it!' Oscar said urgently. 'He's still breathing.'

Kevin pulled away and looked down at the man's chest, which – sure enough – was very slowly and shallowly rising and falling.

'Jeez, good spot, man,' said Kevin, shuffling back from the prostrate figure. 'I saw a phone in the hall – you call an ambulance while I put him in the recovery position.'

Oscar obediently hurried from the room to carry out Kevin's instructions. Kevin carefully went through the motions of preparing his patient to be moved into the recovery position. Oscar returned to the room with a look of panic in his eyes.

'I don't know where we are!' he announced. 'I need that scrap of paper with the address on!'

'It's in my back pocket,' said Kevin. 'Reach in and get it.'

Oscar quickly did this. He stood back and watched with wide eyes as Kevin performed the remainder of the procedure, grunting with exertion as he hauled the limp body over onto its side.

'You need any help?' asked Oscar.

'It's okay,' said Kevin, 'I've got it. You just get that ambulance here, man.'

Oscar dashed from the room once more to resume his conversation with the emergency operator. Kevin finished arranging his patient as best he could; he nodded with satisfaction to see that the man's breathing seemed to be improving. A few seconds later, he coughed and brought up some more vomit. Oscar was just coming back into the room; he retched and turned away.

'I think he's waking up,' said Kevin.

' _Madre mía_ ,' the figure mumbled, looking up at Kevin with an expression of bewilderment.

'It's okay, man,' Kevin said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, 'we've called an ambulance for you. Er... _no se preocupe, una ambulancia está en camino_.'

'You need to work on your pronunciation, kid,' the man laughed weakly, managing a small smile as he did so.

'I know,' said Kevin. 'I don't get as much chance to practise my Spanish as I really want.'

The man coughed some more. Oscar tumbled over the sofa as he drew even further away from the scene on the floor.

'Just try to lie still, Mr Rodriguez,' said Kevin. 'You'll be okay. Bro, can you wait outside and flag down the ambulance when it arrives?'

'Yes... yes, I should've thought of that myself,' said Oscar. 'Yes, I'll go and do it right now.'

'You said my name,' Kevin's patient told him in accusing tones. 'Who the heck _are_ you, kid?'

'I'm Kevin Rivera,' said Kevin. 'You knew my grandfather... at least that's what I was told.'

'Al...' Jose Rodriguez muttered weakly, as his eyes began to close again. 'Al...'

The sound of sirens in the street outside was now clearly audible.

* * *

A short time later, Kevin and Oscar were sitting side by side on plastic chairs in a hospital reception area, looking rather shell-shocked. A nurse approached and furnished them with a warm smile.

'We've given Mr Rodriguez a stomach pump and he's going to be fine,' the nurse explained. 'You two boys saved his life; there's no doubt about that.'

'Is he awake?' asked Kevin.

'Yes, but he's not saying much,' said the nurse. 'We've been asking him why he tried to kill himself but he won't tell us anything. He's saying he'll only talk to Al's grandson – is that one of you?'

'Yeah, it's me,' said Kevin.

'I know you've already been through a great deal and you might not feel up to it,' said the nurse, 'but if you don't come and speak to him right now then we'll have to get the psych department to take him away.'

Kevin immediately rose to his feet, and Oscar promptly did the same. The nurse led the way along the corridor.

* * *

'Here's Al's grandson for you, Mr Rodriguez,' said the nurse. 'Why don't you tell him all about your suicide attempt, hmm?'

Kevin went up to the hospital bed and stared at its occupant. Jose Rodriguez opened his eyes; a smile spread slowly across his face.

'What's your name again, kid?' he asked.

'Kevin,' said Kevin.

'You look like him, Kevin,' said Jose. 'Like Al, I mean. You have his nose.'

'So I've been told,' said Kevin.

'I never met another cop like Al Rivera,' Jose sighed. 'He did so much for us – to protect us, I mean.'

'Who's us?' asked Kevin.

'Us, Kevin – our people,' said Jose. 'People like him, and me, and you.'

'Oh, I see,' said Kevin.

'New York hasn't always been kind to us,' Jose went on. 'Oh sure, things are much better nowadays, but there's still a lot of hate out there.'

'I know that,' said Kevin.

'Not just for Hispanics, either,' put in Oscar.

'That's certainly true,' Jose said sadly. 'We live in a cruel and unfair world. Do you know why I tried to kill myself today, Kevin?'

'No,' said Kevin.

'Do you want to know?'

'Um... yeah, I guess so.'

'Five years ago today, my wife and son were killed in a car accident,' said Jose. 'They were ripped away from me in one sudden, cruel moment and there was nothing I could do about it. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it's like to carry that kind of pain around inside you for five years? Do you have any idea, Kevin? Well, perhaps you do...'

'I think I have some idea,' said Kevin, 'but I don't think I could possibly know exactly how you feel.'

'If only the doctors had that attitude!' Jose spat. 'If only those damned psychiatrists knew that they don't really know anything at all!'

'Oh my,' said the nurse. 'I think perhaps we had better let them take you upstairs after all, Mr Rodriguez.'

'There's no need for that,' said Jose. 'I won't try to kill myself again, thanks to Kevin.'

'Why thanks to me?' Kevin was at a loss to understand.

'I thought my life had no value,' said Jose. 'Not without _them_. But Kevin, you've reminded me that my life did once have value – to Al, I mean, and to the communities he kept safe.'

'Everyone's life has value, Mr Rodriguez,' said Kevin. 'Potentially, at the very least.'

'You're right, Kevin,' said Jose, 'and that's why I've decided that my life can be worth something again, and it will be. I've decided to register as an official informant with the NYPD, if they'll have me. Just because Al's not around anymore, doesn't mean there aren't still good cops who need good information from a guy like me.'

'A _good_ guy like you?' Oscar prompted him.

'I've never claimed to be a good guy,' Jose smiled ruefully, 'but I'm a guy who can help to make good things happen.'

'That's the same thing, man,' Oscar informed him.

'I... I'm glad you've made this decision, Mr Rodriguez,' said Kevin. 'If I've helped you to reach it, that means in some way I've carried on my grandfather's work, and that makes me feel close to him... closer than I've felt – closer than I've been _allowed_ to feel – for almost ten years.'

Oscar noticed that tears were forming in Kevin's eyes, so he put an arm around his shoulders. He felt Kevin move closer to him as he did so.

'Then I guess it's fate that the two of us met today,' said Jose. 'Perhaps things have worked out exactly as we both needed them to. I just hope the NYPD will fall in with my plans – I do have a moderately alarming criminal record, I'm ashamed to admit.'

'Ask for Lieutenant Fancy at the Fifteenth Precinct,' said Kevin, reaching into his pocket. 'I think he'll help you. This is his card – I'll leave it under the water jug on your little table here.'

'Did you write down his details yourself?' asked Oscar.

'Yeah, they're in my pocket address book,' said Kevin.

'Thank you,' said Jose. 'Thank you for everything, Kevin.'

He held out his right hand, and Kevin grasped it. Then Jose's eyes began to slide shut, so the nurse started shooing Oscar and Kevin out of the cubicle.

'Come on, bro,' said Oscar, 'we have to go now.'

Kevin allowed Oscar to lead him away.

* * *

Kevin slumped back down into the plastic chair he had occupied before, and Oscar sat beside him. Silence prevailed for a few seconds.

'You know, dude, if you ever want to talk about anything,' said Oscar, 'like your family, or Hispanic prejudice in the United States, you can talk to me about it. I can't really help you practise your Spanish, though... well, you can speak some to me whenever you want but I won't understand it.'

Kevin smiled and punched Oscar on the arm. Oscar smiled back at him, then his expression clouded slightly.

'You should be really proud of what you did today,' said Oscar. 'You were awesome; much better than me!'

'What're you talking about, man?' Kevin said in surprise. 'We saved his life – both of us.'

' _You_ saved his life,' said Oscar. 'I was a coward – I actually sat there and refused to try and save him! My karate instructor would be ashamed of me. You're really brave, dude.'

'I was ready to do mouth-to-mouth on a man who was still breathing – I was gonna pump his chest up and down and everything,' said Kevin. 'If you hadn't stopped me, I might've damaged his heart or screwed up his breathing or broken his ribs or something. You're the one who really saved his life, man.'

'I guess we did it together.'

'Of course we did.'

'Are you gonna write up this whole sequence of events for your project?' asked Oscar.

'Oh, I don't think so,' Kevin smiled dryly, 'but I'll include some of the stuff that Jose said.'

'There you two are!'

Kevin and Oscar looked up to see Carl sweeping across the reception area towards them. He looked angry and worried.

'Hi, Dad,' said Kevin. 'Thanks for coming to pick us up.'

'What the heck have you two been up to?' Carl demanded. 'The last thing I knew you were going out for a walk round the block, then two hours later I get a phone call from a doctor saying you need to be picked up from the hospital!'

'It was a receptionist,' said Kevin, 'not a doctor.'

'Don't quibble with me!' Carl snapped. 'Just tell me what on earth you've been doing!'

'We saved a man's life, Dad,' said Kevin. 'I hope that's okay with you.'

'Saved a man's life?' Carl repeated.

'Jose Rodriguez,' said Kevin. 'He's –'

'I know who he is,' Carl cut in. 'Come on, let's get out of here – you can tell me all about it in the car.'

* * *

The next morning, Oscar was sitting at the computer in the living room reading through a Word document. Kevin stumbled downstairs with his guest's holdall and guitar case, deposited them in the hall and then entered the living room.

'You done?' Kevin asked.

'Just one more sentence to go,' said Oscar. 'Okay, now I'm done.'

'Thoughts?'

'It's excellent, dude. I especially like the way you put in that bit at the end about your own personal feelings.'

'Yeah, I'm not sure if the new teacher will approve of that,' said Kevin, 'but I just felt I really had to do it, y'know?'

'You shouldn't ever let a teacher repress your emotions or your creativity,' said Oscar. 'That's like having a vacuum cleaner that spreads dirt all over the place. Do you want me to print this for you?'

'You didn't find any mistakes?'

'No, it's fine.'

'Yes, then.'

'It's the Epson, right?'

'Yes... no, it's the Canon!'

Kevin rushed over to the computer but it was too late; Oscar had already sent through the print command.

'You've sent it to the wrong printer!'

'Sorry, dude. But you did tell me to, you know.'

'Quick, we have to go get it!'

Kevin dashed from the room and Oscar followed him. They entered the dining room to see Carl removing four sheets of A4 paper from the Epson printer on the sideboard and studying them with close scrutiny.

'Argh!' Kevin exclaimed in alarm.

'Kevin, Oscar's mom is here!' Beth's voice suddenly announced from the vicinity of the front door.

'Coming, Mom!' Kevin called back. 'Just give us a minute.'

Carl was reading through the contents of the newly printed pages, his eyes wide with surprise. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again and steered Oscar back out into the hallway.

'Don't you think he'll like it?' said Oscar. 'It's about his dad, right? He should be pleased.'

'Yes... well I suppose he might be,' Kevin said doubtfully. 'But I just know he won't approve of all the parts about prejudice and stuff.'

'You think it'll strike a nerve?'

'Yeah.'

Dana was now standing on the other side of the open front door. Kevin and Oscar each picked up a piece of Oscar's luggage and walked towards her.

* * *

Carl and Beth watched from the front steps as Oscar slammed the boot of Dana's car and turned to Kevin, who was standing beside him.

'Bye, dude.'

'See ya, man.'

They shook hands and clapped each other on the shoulder, then they simultaneously threw their arms around each other. Carl's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly.

'Does that look like a _manly_ hug to you?' he whispered to Beth.

'Carl, don't!' Beth hissed.

'I'm going to fetch Kevin back here!'

'Don't you dare! Just leave them alone.'

'They're still at it!' Carl persisted. 'Manly hugs should only last a couple of seconds – this one must be going on fifteen!'

'Don't be so Neolithic,' said Beth. 'You do realise what an incredible thing they did for your dad's old friend yesterday, don't you?'

'Yes, I realise that,' Carl sighed heavily. 'It's just... jeez, they're still hugging!'

Kevin and Oscar drew apart and smiled at each other, each with a slightly downcast gaze on his face.

'Come up and see me soon, dude,' said Oscar.

'You bet, man,' said Kevin.

Oscar opened the front passenger door of the car before turning to punch Kevin on the arm. Kevin punched him back, and then Oscar got into the car and closed the door. Kevin waved as the car pulled away, and returned to his parents when it was out of sight around the corner.

'Son...' Carl began.

'We're really glad you and Oscar enjoyed your visit together,' Beth interrupted quickly.

'Yeah, we sure did,' said Kevin, smiling wistfully.

'I, er... I read your paper, son,' said Carl.

'I know; I saw you,' said Kevin. 'Look, Dad, I'm sorry but –'

'You don't need to apologise, son,' said Carl. 'It's a very well written piece of work. I, er... I hope you get an A.'

'Thanks, Dad.'

'Look, son, about Oscar...'

'Yes, Dad?'

'I, er... I'm glad you had such a good time together, and I'm proud of what you did for Jose Rodriguez.'

Kevin smiled and ran back into the house. Beth gave Carl a look, and nodded at him.


End file.
